1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a game apparatus and particularly to a type for simulating the game of volley ball.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The provision of game devices which simulate various types of sports have been well received by the public. One reason for their general acceptance is that most of these games utilize the same, or at least very close rules of play which enable various players to compete with the game device without having to learn a completely new set of rules for the play of the game. Often, the rules can be conveyed simply by designating the game by name, i.e., baseball, football, etc.